Koko no Senso
by Nacchan48
Summary: Chap 1 up! Cuman sesi perkenalan aja. Siapa tokoh utamanya, sekolahnya kayak mana. Agak diubah dari 'Koko no Senso: True Love' karena banyak yang salah. JKT48 Fanfiction! RnR please


Holla! Minna-san tachi! Dan, inilah sesi perkenalan dari Koko no Senso.

Oke, pertama-tama Minna-san tachi, Nacchan disini sebagai Authornya dan, Nacchan punya 2 asisten dari fic sebelah yang kadang ganti-gantian di segmen-segmen akhir. Yaitu~

_**Wataru Ryouta dan Akimoto**_** Arisu!**

Nacchan: Silahkan masuk, silahkan masuk. Jadi, bagaimana perasaan anda berdua ketika terpilih menjadi asisten di fic Koko no Senso ini?

Ryouta: Biasa aja, bisa ngisi waktu luang pas lagi gak syuting

Arisu: SENENG BANGET! Usahain ada Yurinya!

Nacchan: Ah, iya, Yuri, dikit aja,

Arisu: Yey!

Nacchan: Okey! Sebelumnya, apakah kalian penasaran dengan tokoh utama di fanfic ini?

Arisu: YA! YA! YA!

Ryouta: TIDAK! TIDAK! TIDAK!

Nacchan: Ya, biarkan saja yang tidak. Oke, ini dia 4 tokoh utama kita! Dari yang paling terakhir!

_**Cindy Gulla!**_*memasuki studio sambil ngelambaian tangan*

Nacchan: Halo, Cigull, apa kabar? Makin hari makin cantik deh #LebayMODEon

Cigull: Hahaha, makasih Nacchan, baik kok

Nacchan: Gimana rasanya jadi salah satu karakter utama di fic ini?

Cigull: Oh, senang banget, walaupun aku ex-member JKT48, aku diikut sertakan dalam fic ini. Dan juga, jadi karakter utamanya!

Nacchan: Haha, seneng banget, ya?

Cigull: He-eh *ngangguk-ngangguk*

Nacchan: Oke, itu dia readers sekalian, karakter utama ke-4 kita. Dan, sekarang, inilah, karakter utama ke-3 kita~

_**Cindy Yuvia!**_*memasuki studio dengan gaya Merida (Disney Brave) memasuki istana*

Nacchan: Selamat pagi-siang-malam Yupi *jabat tangan Yupi*

Yupi: Pagi-siang-malam juga *jabat tangan Nacchan*

Nacchan: Jadi, gimana rasanya?

Yupi: Biasa aja, kadang seneng gegara disini, aku jadi ngerasa aku banget!

Nacchan: Masa'!? *gak yakin ama Yupi

Yupi: Serius! Itu tuh, gue banget! Apa lagi Cigull, baru tahu gue kalo lo itu penyuka animanga!

Cigull: Masalah gitu buat anda?

Yupi: Gak dong, seneng, sesama Otaku gak waras!

Nacchan: Setuju ama omongan Yupi. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, katanya, kalian jadi saudara kembar ya disini?

Yupi: Yup! Itu betul sekali! Cigull suka sekali memakai jurus andalannya kepadaku

Nacchan: Apa itu?

Cigull: Cigull Chop

Nacchan: Ara, fansnya Maka Albarn apa Shinigami-sama?

Cigull: Dua-duanya

Yupi: Dan, di fic ini, kami juga punya satu saudara lagi. Sebenarnya itu lebih ke sepupu jauh yang satu jalan otaknya

Nacchan: Oh~ Oke, readers, mari kita menyambut tokoh kedua!

_**Nakagawa Haruka!**_*masuk sambil ngelambai-lambain kedua tangannya*

Haruka: Selamat apa aja, minna-san! Nacchan!

Nacchan: Selamat apa aja juga, Haruka. Nah Haruka ba—

Haruka: Seneng! Seneng banget, Haruka bisa main di fic lagi! Udahlah jadi tokoh kedua! Biasanya, Haruka jadi tokoh sampingan! Udahlah tentang Yankee lagi~! Ahh~~!

Nacchan: (_Baru mau di tanya-_-"_) Haha, seneng banget yak, Haruka

Haruka: *ngangguk-ngangguk*

Nacchan: Haruka ni, paling polos yang diantara yang lain?

Yupi & Cigull: Polos-polos bego

Ryouta: Tapi, ternyata psikopat?

Yupi & Cigull: *ngangguk-ngangguk*

Nacchan: Jiwa psikopatnya kapan aja keluarnya?

Haruka: Pokoknya, Haruka bukan Yandere

Yupi & Cingull: Bukan Yandere jidatmu!

Nacchan: Oh, jadi, pas ada cewek lain deketin cowok yang dia suka, jiwa psikopatnya keluar?

Yupi: Gak hanya itu, jiwa psikopatnya akan keluar ketika ada temen atau keluarga yang dilukai

Cigull: Itu mah udah biasa

Yupi: Terus apa lagi ya, Gull?

Cigull: itu...kalo ada yang ngejek idolanya, gak segan-segan tuh cewek polos nan bego tapi psikopat penggal kepalanya

Nacchan: (_Panjang amet namanya-_-") _keren!

Yupi: Oh ya! Kalo ada yang nyuri barang-barangnya langsung dibawa ke jaksa biar diminta dihukum mati, walaupun itu yang dicopet cuman sendal waktu dia TK!

Nacchan: (_Ngeri banget sih tuh anak_) Hahaha, keren!

Ryouta: Tokoh utamanya siapa Nat?

Nacchan: Oh ya, dan, inilah tokoh utama kita! Tokoh utama yang paling utama! Utama dari yang utama! U—

Ryouta: Cerewet! Cepet suruh orangnya masuk!

Nacchan: Iye, bang, sabar. Oke, ini dia tokoh paling utama dari utama~

_**Rona Anggreani!**_*masuk sambil makan Magnum rasa Durian(?)*

Nacchan: (_Gak sopan banget sih lu, mentang-mentang tokoh utama, makan es krim lagi) _Ah, selamat, Ayen-san, telah menjadi tokoh utama untuk fic ini!

Ayen: Ah, iya, terima kasih, mau? Satu orang satu es kim. Yang ambil duluan Nacchan! Abis itu Ryouta lalu Arisu. Sisanya kalian rebutin sana.

Semuanya: Oke!

Nacchan: Hmm...aku mau...classic aja~

Ryouta: Almond selalu dihati gue

Arisu: Ta! Ta! Woi, OTAK-OTAK!

Ryouta: Apa pakar lesbi?

Arisu: Ambilin yang classic juga dong buat gue

Ryouta: Ambil sendirilah, lo punya tangan, punya kaki

Arisu: Parah lo otak-otak, nanti ku jadiin otakmu jadi otak-otak

Ryouta: (_Ngomong apa sih lu, gak jelas amet? Cinta sama otak gue?_) Pakar Lesbi

Ayen: Oke, sisanya nih buat kalian *lempar asal kotak isinya es krim Magnum*

Yupi & Cigull & Haruka: *ngerebutin magnum*

Ayen: Biarkan mereka. Soal perasaanku, yah, senang karena jadi tokoh utama. Sedih karena di gabungin sama orang-orang gak waras. Bahagia karena sekolahnya khusus perempuan, Yankee lagi. Benci banget sama Sekolah Tunas Cabe(?) karena dah putusin Naomi selaku sahabat gue *baca kembali fanfic Koko no Senso: True Love*

Nacchan: O-oh...(_Sebenarnya ane juga benci ama sekolah itu, walo gue itu alumni-_-" #dipaksamasuk_)

Ayen: Paling seneng nyampe scene tragedy *wajah santai asyik mainin android*

Nacchan: (_Nih anak bener-bener gak punya sopna-santun kali yak-_-"_) emang ada ya scene tragedy? *gak inget*

Ayen: Gak tahu juga sih *santai sama android*

Nacchan: Nih anak benar-benar minta di tonjok *esmosi*

Ryouta: Oi, oi, wanita sableng, sabar! *nahan Nacchan*

Nacchan: Siapa yang kau bilang wanita sableng, hah!? *sewot*

Ryouta: ... *gak ada respon*

Ayen: Daripada nonjok gue, mending jelasin tentang sistem apartemennya, sekolahnya, orang-orangnya, kalo nonjok gue, rugi juga, gue sakit lo juga *masih santai ama androidnya*

Ryouta: Betultuh kata Ayen! *setuju ama perkataan Ayen*

Nacchan: Dasar Gadgeters!

Ayen: Elo lebih Gadgeters, sayang, say cheese! *clik*

[Segmen foto-foto telah berlalu]

Nacchan: Mau lo share kemana?

Ayen: Instagram, Path, FB, Twitter, G+, mana aja deh, yang penting _social media_

Nacchan: Oke deh, minna-san tachi, dan itulah 4 karakter utama kita yang berasal dari IDOL GROUP, JKT48! Tepuk tangannya dong~

[Tepuk tangan yang meriah]

Nacchan: Oke, cukup-cukup, sekarang mari kita beralih ke sebuah Apartement bernamakan 'YAOI' Apartement

Ryouta: Itu isinya Yaoi semua? *jijik*

Nacchan: Nggak bego, itu cuman singkatan dari 'Yankee Only'

Ryouta: 'I' nya dapet dri mana?

Nacchan: 'Y' nya di plesetin jadi 'I'

Ryouta: Kenapa harus YAOI, sih?

Nacchan: Biar kesannya keren. Oke, di apartement ini, terdapat 25 lantai dengan setiap lantai terdapat 299 kamar

Ryouta: Buset, luas amet itu apartement, mahal gak?

Nacchan: Gak, murah

Ryouta: Fasilitasnya

Nacchan: Kurang 1 dari 5 bintang aja,

Ryouta: Tapi gue lebih nyaman di istana daripada di apartement yang isinya orang tawuran terus

Ayen: Lah, di istana emangnya gak tawuran juga?

Ryouta: Apa maksudmu?

Ayen: Kalian kan main game tentang tawuran terus

_Sebelum terjadi peperangan, Nacchan melerai_

Nacchan: STOP! Jangan ganggu presentase gue kalian berdua! Ku pecat nanti

Ayen & Ryouta: ... *diem tak berkutik*

Nacchan: Oke, maaf atas kejadian tadi. Oke, YAOI Apartement yang punya ini orangnya penggemar YAOI alias Fujoshi, jadi, yah, kalian tahu. Nah, di apartement ini—seperti yang kalian tahu—hanya diisi oleh para Yankee saja dari berbagai sekolah. Dari SMP ampe Kuliah.

Arisu: SDnya mana? *baru ngomong*

Nacchan: SD gak boleh goblok, ngancurin bangsa aja! SD-SD udah tawuran

Semuanya selain Nacchan: Bukannya sono yang ngancurin bangsa

Nacchan: ya, ya, ya, terserah. Oke, lanjut, murid-murid disini diisi dari sekolah SMP 12, SMP 18, SMA 04, SMA 08, Unibersitas Jakarta Keep Smile(?) alias UniJa KS, dan Nippon Campus(?)

Ayen: Kok beda dari True Love?

Nacchan: Honestly, di True Love itu banyak sekali kesalahan

Ayen: Oke, lanjut, tadi yang nanya Naomi

Nacchan: Ya, terserah. Oke, sebelum beralih ke sekolah ada beberapa hal yang harus kalian ketahui. Pertama, di apartement itu ada segala hal yang kalian butuhkan, kolam renang, playground paling mematikan, tempat fitness, restoran, cafe, _game center_, tempat shopping, dan laen-laennya. Dan, tiap tahunnya, di setiap lantai akan di adakan pemilihan pemilik lantai atau Pemila, bukan pemilu. Dan, untuk tahun ini, pemegang setiap lantainya...mari kita ucapkan yang karakter penting-penting aja.

Nacchan: Dilantai 7, pemiliknya adalah WCindy alias Yupi dan Cigull

Yupi: Kami terbaek!

Cigull: *memberi tanda peace dengan muka datar*

Nacchan: Di lantai 19, Duo S alias Naomi dan SInka!

Ayen: Naomi bilang, terima kasih

Nacchan: Masama. Oh, kelewatan, di lantai 15, pemegangnya adalah Kazekawa Yuu dan dilantai 17 di pegang oleh Yamazuki Kazuo

Ayen: Kalian tanya siapa mereka? Mereka berdua anak-anak dari SMA Banci itu

Nacchan: Maksudnya SMA 04. Untuk di lantai 22, gak berubah dari tahun ke tahun, Melody tetep jadi pemiliknya. Dan, untuk lantai terakhir, ini berakhir seri, yang memegang adalah Ayen dengan Nakatsuka Akihiro

Ayen: Sialan banget sih anak itu, jijik gua ama dia

Nacchan: Jijik-jijik tapi suka, kayak Ryouta sama cewek yang ia puja

Ryouta: DIAM KAU!

Ayen: Idih, najis, gak level, iuuu~!

Nacchan: (_Lain kali gue bikin fic, gue jadiin deh lo tokoh antagonis paling kejam seantariksa ama Melody en Naomi biar lo seneng, Yen) _sweatdrop aja deh gue

Haruka: Oke dah, lanjut ke sekolahnya!

Nacchan: Oke, sekolah SMP 18 (si True Love, SMP 81) adalah SMP khusus laki-laki. Mengajarkan pelajaran pokok, tapi, paling pokok 'bagaimana-cara-untung-bertarung-melawan-cewek'

Arisu: Nah loh...kenapa cewek?

Nacchan: Karena musuh mereka cewek. Yaitu SMP 12. Setiap tahun, mereka akan melakukan perang selama seminggu. Dan, tak ada satupun aparat yang berani mengganggu. Malahan, mereka semua mendukung peperangan ini!

Ryouta: Aparat KW-an -_-"

Nacchan: Kebanyakan, alumni SMP 18 dan SMP 12 masuk ke SMA 04 dan SMA 08. Kalo gak masuk situ, yah, mereka pasti sekolah di luar daerah. Lalu, untuk SMA 04 dan SMA 08, ya, kalian tahulah. Lalu, UniJa KS, itu adalah universitas yang sebelah barat-utara di kuasai oleh laki-laki, sedangkan sebelah timur-selatan di kuasai oleh perempuan. Kalo Nippon Campus kebalikannya, laki-laki sebelah timur-selatan, sementara perempuannya barat-utara. Gurunya pun juga ikutan.

Arisu: Peraturannya apa sih? Penasaran!

Nacchan: Peraturannya adalah...

**_-Wajib mau jadi Yankee karena hati nurani  
-Yang berkhianat langsung di penggal  
-Suka-suka hati kalian mau ngapain, yang penting terus jadi Yankee  
-Pelajaran di utamakan! Yang di tinggalkan, langsung dijadiin otak-otak Otaknya  
-Jangan saling membunuh atau kena kutukan seumur hidup  
-Tidak boleh berteman dengan musuh  
-Teman aja gak boleh, suka apa lagi  
-Kalo cinta apa lagi, dilarang keras!  
-Ketahuan pacaran? Kalian berdua harus mati detik itu juga!  
-Kalo ada temen yang disakitin, penggal aja si pembully nya  
-Tiap ke sekolah, bebas pake baju apa aja, yang penting macho  
-Ke sekolah harus tepat waktu, yang gak tepat waktu 1 detik pun harus dicongkel matanya  
-Yang ngerusakin properti sekolah wajib ganti  
-Yang ngerusakin properti sekolah musuh, mari kita berpesta  
-Setiap tahun baru, kita akan perang  
-Jadi pemimpin harus memperhatikan bawahannya  
-Punya temen jangan dibiarin mati  
-Punya musuh jangan dibiarin hidup  
-Punya senjata harus bagi-bagi  
-Punya duit harus di simpan-simpan rapat biar gak kecopet  
-Yang punya kelainan, segera hubungi UKS  
-Dan peraturan lainnya akan di publish di lain waktu_**

Ryouta & Arisu: *sweatdrop berat* (_peraturan macam apa itu!?_)

Nacchan: Setiap sekolah peraturannya sama kayak begini!

Ryouta: Ada crossover gak kayak di Kataomoi Finally?

Nacchan: Well, liat nanti, mudah-mudahan aja ada biar rame dikit

Ayen: Jadi, udah belum nih sesi perkenalannya? Kami ada konser 5 jam lagi

Nacchan: Iya, sabar buk. Oke, segini aja dlu para readers yang setia menanti Koko no Senso. Mohon bersabar untuk menunggu chapter selanjutnya!

Ryouta: Dan, mulai chapter depan, cerita sesungguhnya dimulai!

Semuanya: SEE YOU IN NEXT CHAPTER, EVERYONE!

Nacchan: Jangan lupa review *kedip

* * *

_**Kami selaku dari Nacchan48 Project(?)**_

_**Ingin mengucapkan**_

_**~{ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU}~**_

_**Kepada anda yang sudah membaca dan mereview**_

_**Sampai jumpa di chapter depan!**_

_**~Salam dari semua pemain~**_


End file.
